conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spellcrafter (Lorica)
Spellcrafter A spellcrafter is one who creates spells. Spellcrafters usually create spells over and over again to provide for the needs of the guild or sect to which they belong. Note that a spellshaper also crafts spells, but rarely on as large a scale as spellcrafters do, so they are not considered spellcrafters per se. In a sense, spells in Lorica are Vancian in that they can get used up / depleted unless they were designed specifically for multi-use. This is because spells require certain resources - moieta and functional groups in particular - which must be collected and used for preparation of a particular spell. Guild Spellcrafters Spellcrafters are one of the three groups of magic-users in each of the guilds (along with spellcasters and spellshapers. Joining as a Guild Spellcrafter There are two common ways of becoming a spellcrafter, one is through applying voluntarily and one is through forced membership. To join a guild as a spellshaper one generally has to demonstrate problem-solving, troubleshooting ability and attention to detail, personality traits that would be particularly important to spellcrafters. This is generally verified over the course of the initiateship; basically if they do not perform satisfactorily in this regard, they are relegated to becoming a spellcaster. One can join the guild for this role at any age. The initiateship lasts until they have mastered what they need to know to do their job and nothing more, as this is a way the guild ensures that no one knows enough that a defection may cause a substantial secret to become leaked. Generally this takes mere months. Many of a guild's spellcrafters are actually indentured, brought in because they had supposedly stolen a guild’s secrets. These can be brought in from all walks of life and from all ages, but generally they have one thing in common, which is their inquisitiveness. Their initiateship therefore is designed to beat their inquisitiveness out of them, primarily by making them do the same rote tasks as would be expected of them once they become proper spellcrafters; and by punishing them for asking questions. By keeping them in the dark, the guild is able to keep them trapped by their own fear, and thereby exert control over them. Types of Spells Created by Guild Spellcrafters Some spellcrafters replenish spells for the guild's spellcasters. These spells tend to be more standardized and simpler than the guilds' advanced military spells and high magic. Hence, spellcrafters usually start off in this role. As spellcrafters become more proficient, they may be assigned to work on creating the more complicated spells. Thus, even though a guild may have a good number of spellcrafters, relatively few of them - only the ones who have assisted the guild for a number of years and shown dedication in the process - are entrusted with overseeing the process of crafting the higher-end spells. Titles for Guild Spellcrafters Titles of spellcrafters in the six guilds follows a standard pattern, which is similar to that of spellshapers: *'Novice' (Novice spellcrafter) - One who has pledged to study the guild's teachings and obey its laws. Novices participate in near-daily trainings. All guild spellcrafters have to have passed through this at one point. Training usually occurs at one of the guild's holds. *'Initiate' (Initiate spellcrafter) - One who has attained initiateship. One who has been initiated into the guild and accepted by the guild for continued education. This is the next title after novice. *'Apprentice' (Apprentice spellcrafter) - One who has attained apprenticeship. One who, after further training as an initiate, has been apprenticed to a fellow for further training. *'Assistant' (Assistant spellcrafter) - One who has attained assistantship. One who has reached enough of an education that he/she can start becoming an asset to the guild, but still in need of direction from a more experienced member of the guild. *'Fellow' (Fellow spellcrafter) - One who has attained fellowship. Fellows are entrusted with the successful production of the guild's spells (excepting the guild's high magic), and with oversight over members of lower rank, and thus are the first rank upon the weight of responsibility for success/failure falls. The majority of guild members are these. *'Senior fellow' (Senior spellcrafter) - A fellow who has contributed to the guild over the course of a great many years (usually at least 10 years since achieving fellowship, often much longer) and is intricately familiar with the workings of the guild and has a broad as well as in-depth understanding of the spellmaking process. They usually act as the lead for groups crafting a certain spell, as well as supervise and tutor more junior members of the guild. At this rank and above, some may also start to be entrusted with the secrets of the guild's high magic. *'Master' (Master spellcrafter) - One who has attained mastership. Masters usually head teams working on making a certain category of the guild's spells. Only masters and above have the privilege of leading training classes. *'Headmaster' - A management position involving oversight over and responsibility for several masters. *'Grandmaster' - A senior management position involving oversight over and responsibility for several headmasters and the masters beneath them. *'Hallmaster', etc. (leadership title varies) - Each guild's highest-ranking operating officer, who oversees all spellcrafting and determines the general direction of the spellcrafting; is also considered at least a grandmaster. Generally a guild's spells are primarily manufactured in the crafting hall of its primary hold; the hallmaster is thus the master of this hall. Rising up the ranks of the guild hierarchy generally takes several years per tier. Most only make it to fellow or senior fellow, and then stay in that position. Spellcrafters of the lower ranks (below master) generally work on the same part of spells for their entire lives, and rarely get transferred to help out with anything else. Even if the guild is short on manpower with creating spells, they will opt to wait for new recruits to fill in those roles (it doesn't take long). This ensures that no one spellcrafter knows too much about the spell and thus that no one spellcrafter can create a spell on their own. Hence, should one be captured or defect it would not pose any threat to the guild. Sect Spellcrafters The various sects are much smaller groups with less access to the necessary resources for crafting spells as well as much smaller library of known spells. While even the smaller sects will almost certainly have spellcrafters, their work will tend to be less effective or efficient or versatile than those of guild spellcrafters, simply because the guilds' spells are superior. Also their spells will tend to be more prone to flaws that can be exploited, especially by guild mages.